Ikanaide
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: — "Por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar solo" — / One-shot / Ness x Lucas /


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Posible spoiler del final de Mother 3.

Letra en cursiva pertenece al sueño :D

¡Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _~Ikanaide~_**

— _"Perdóname Lucas, hice muchas cosas malas, dañé a muchas personas; incluso traté de asesinarte... No merezco seguir viviendo, y tampoco quiero seguir haciéndolo de esta manera... No hay forma en que pueda enmendar mi error..."_

— _"No, Claus, no digas eso... Tú aún..."_

— _"Ya no soy el mismo con quien solías pasar jugando todos los días... ya no soy aquel al que llamabas hermano..."_

 _Dicho esto, el gemelo mayor lanzó un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con la vida de quien lo reciba; siendo este reflejado por el broche franklin que el menor traía consigo volviendo en dirección de quien lo lanzó._

 _Los ojos de Lucas no pudieron cerrarse o apartarse de la escena; vio claramente como aquel ataque impactaba de lleno contra el cuerpo de su gemelo, causándole tal cantidad de daño que parecía sorprendente el hecho de que aún respirase._

— _"Claus... ¡Claus!"_ — _Lucas sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo agonizante de su hermano. No había nada que pudiese hacer en ese instante... y eso lo hacía sentir el peor hermano del mundo... No había podido salvar a su gemelo mayor._ — _"No te vayas... ¡No me dejes!"_

— _"Perdóname por todo Lucas..."_ — _habló el peli naranja en un susurro, con su último aliento y con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en los labios._ _Los ojos del mayor, al igual que los de Lucas, estaban llenos de lágrimas_ — _"Te quiero hermano... Iré a reunirme con mamá..."_

— _"¡Claus!"_ — _el cuerpo que sostenía en brazos había dejado de moverse. El rubio apenas y podía respirar, una opresión en el pecho le impedía hacerlo y las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas. No podía ser cierto... su hermano no podía estar muerto..._ — _"¡Claus!"_

— "Lucas..." —

— _"No me dejes..."_ —

— "Lucas..." —

— _"Por favor... No me vuelvas a dejar solo..."_ —

— "¡Luke!" —estas palabras lo hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Los volvió a cerrar al verse deslumbrado por la luz del lugar en el que estaba.

Los volvió a abrir y parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Pudo ver frente a él a un preocupado Ness, el cual tenía los ojos acuosos. Recordó entonces que no se encontraba en Tazmily, sino en la mansión Smash. "¿Fue solo un sueño?"

— "¿Por qué lloras Luke...?" —preguntó con suavidad el psíquico de Onett, aunque sabía perfectamente el porqué de las lágrimas del otro psíquico.

— "¿Eh?" —el rubio inmediatamente se llevó una de las manos al rostro, notando que, en efecto, estaban empapadas; parecía haber estado llorando por un buen rato, incluso palpó un poco sus ojos, notándolos algo hinchados.

"Es imposible que no lloraras al recordar eso..." —pensó Ness, secando con suavidad las lágrimas que aun caían de los hermosos ocelos azules de su compañero de habitación.

El veterano se había despertado al escuchar murmullos inentendibles que provenían del rubio y al acercarse pudo notar que su energía psíquica vibraba de forma inusual, como si estuviese viendo algo que le provocaba un intenso dolor.

Con cuidado se acercó al rostro del chico de Tazmily, juntando su frente con la de él; entrando de esta forma a su mente y viendo con lo que él soñaba. Al hacerlo, sintió como su corazón se desgarraba en mil pedazos al presenciar tal escena; Lucas le había platicado antes que él había visto morir a su hermano, pero nunca pensó que sería de esa forma.

No queriendo ver sufrir más a su amado rubio, encendió la luz de la lámpara que se hallaba en la mesita de noche entre las dos camas y empezó a llamarlo, con la esperanza de traerlo pronto del mundo de los sueños. En ese momento notó que las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, Lucas debía estar sufriendo mucho al recordar aquello. Al tercer llamado el aludido despertó, lo cual le dio cierto alivio al veterano, pero no calmaba por completo la opresión que se había instalado en su pecho. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? No sabía, y sentía que él mismo se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento; más aún al recordar cómo, en sueños, el rubio le pedía a su hermano que no volviese a dejarlo... que no lo dejara solo...

— "N-no es nada Ness..." —el rubio trató de sonreírle a su compañero, pero le era imposible; aun así trataba de hacerlo, no quería ver a otro psíquico con esa expresión en el rostro, mucho menos sabiendo que era él quien la causaba. — "No te preocupes"

— "¡Me preocupo! ¡y mucho...!" —exclamó Ness, abrazando al rubio con fuerza— "Sabes que eres importante para mí, es inútil que trates de esconder lo que te sucede; recuerda que puedo saberlo..." —hizo una pausa para respirar— "Eso... debió ser muy duro para ti" —estas palabras sorprendieron a Lucas, ¿Ness había entrado en su mente?

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle si lo había hecho, o siquiera abrir la boca para intentarlo, el chico de gorra lo cortó, continuando lo que le decía. — "Te desperté porque no soportaba verte sufrir de esa forma... Además... no es culpa tuya que tu hermano haya muerto... es... es... culpa mía..." —al decir esto último, Ness apretó un poco su abrazo. — "Si yo no hubiese dejado escapar a Pokey... Si lo hubiese detenido cuando nos enfrentamos... T-tu madre y tu hermano aún..."

Las lágrimas no le permitieron continuar con lo que decía, sabía perfectamente que por su error su amado rubio sufría. Por una parte se alegraba de haber dejado escapar a su antiguo mejor amigo, fue gracias a eso que Lucas pasó por todo aquello y él tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo; pero a su vez, sabía que esa forma de pensar era terriblemente egoísta y mala.

El psíquico de Tazmily estaba sorprendido, nunca antes había visto llorar al veterano; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que este se culpase de lo sucedido en su familia.

— "N-no fue tu culpa Ness..." —le susurró el rubio, conteniendo las ganas de soltarse a llorar— "A-así que no llores..."

— "Debes odiarme por eso... ¿no es cierto?" —Ness apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lucas, sintiendo como la opresión en su pecho aumentaba, haciéndole difícil el respirar. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo pensando en eso, Lucas de seguro lo odiaba por haber dejado escapar a Pokey y que este hiciera tantas cosas después, en las islas ninguna parte y en Tazmily.

— "¿Por qué piensas que te odiaría, Ness?" —no era su culpa, y él no lo odiaba... al contrario— "Sabes... s-sabes que te quiero mucho..."

El psíquico de Onett se separó de él, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa y limpiándose las lágrimas. — "¿No me odias por lo que pasó?"

El rubio negó suavemente y alegó que no había sido su culpa, que no tenía por qué pensar en eso y que, fue gracias a todo lo que pasó que él había llegado a ese torneo y lo había conocido.

Ambos chicos sonrieron levemente y se abrazaron, esa noche se habían quitado un enorme peso de encima: Lucas ahora no cargaba solo con aquel terrible recuerdo, sabía que podía contar con el chico de Onett para desahogarse si es que lo necesitaba, y Ness se sentía mucho mejor al saber que el rubio no lo culpaba de nada, aquel pensamiento llevaba bastante tiempo rondando su cabeza, atormentándolo; por lo que deshacerse de él se sentía bastante bien.

El veterano se separó del otro chico y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su cama; pero antes de que se alejara más de dos pasos, las manos de Lucas lo detuvieron al tomar una de las suyas.

— "N-Ness..." —podía ver como en las mejillas del rubio asomaba un pequeño sonrojo, el cual iba haciéndose más notable a cada segundo hasta que el rostro de Lucas quedó tan rojo como un tomate— "¿P-puedes... dormir... conmigo?"

El psíquico de Onett sonrió y asintió enérgicamente, como le hubiese gustado poder abrazar a Lucas y no soltarlo nunca. Sin duda su timidez era lo que más le atraía de él, además de su forma tan amable, tierna, atenta y educada de ser. Si se ponía a enumerar las cosas que le gustaban del rubio, estaba seguro que no terminaría nunca; o terminaría muy rápido contestando que le gusta todo, absolutamente todo de él.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara y se acomodó a lado de Lucas, quedando ambos con la mirada puesta en el otro. Ness lo abrazó suavemente, haciéndolo apoyarse en su pecho y dándole una reconfortante sensación de seguridad al rubio.

— "Ness..." —lo llamó el chico de Tazmily, captando de inmediato su atención— "Tú... nunca me dejarás solo ¿cierto?"

— "Claro que no, Luke" —sonrió apretando el abrazo— "Nunca te dejaría solo, eres muy importante para mí, nunca te dejaría"

Esas palabras aceleraron el corazón del rubio, y a su vez, lo hicieron avergonzarse. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del veterano y al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

— "Ya es hora del desayuno, si no se apuran... no... llegaremos..." —Toon Link había ido a despertar a sus amigos, quienes no daban señales de vida esa mañana; pero al entrar a la habitación de estos se encontró con que ambos dormían juntos, plácidamente. Ness abrazaba a Lucas y este se encontraba acurrucado en su pecho.

Antes de que el Initio pudiese hacer algo o gritarles algo —como ya estaba planeando hacer— Popo le tapó la boca y se lo llevó a rastras fuera de la habitación. Los dos psíquicos se veían tan pacíficos de esa forma —sobre todo Ness— que le parecía un delito el despertarlos.

Por otro lado, Toon Link quizás no los pudo despertar para molestarlos en ese momento debido a que el esquimal intervino; pero no se salvarían de que los moleste tanto en los entrenamientos y como en las horas de comida y descanso. Sería un día divertido para él.

* * *

Gracias por leer~


End file.
